


Private Meeting

by Imyercupcake



Series: Harlow and Cullen [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Desk Sex, Dom Cullen Rutherford, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I live on smut island, Jealous Cullen, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Snowballing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imyercupcake/pseuds/Imyercupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty piece I wrote about Cullen getting jealous from all the attention Harlow was getting from King Alistair during a diplomatic meeting at Skyhold. He intends to rectify the situation his way. This is very graphic smut from my trash mind, you've been warned lol. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a face to the name of Harlow:
> 
>  
> 
> <http://sotocakes.tumblr.com/post/129910431946/more-screenshots-of-my-inquisitor-harlow-trevelyan>  
> 

 

 

 

Cullen sits at his cleared off desk. His fingers mindlessly drumming on the surface. _Waiting_. With only a few candles lit and the sweet smell of lilac oil filling the room, it has a much more enticing air to it than the normal bustling and messy Inquisition tower during the day. The two side doors already locked, he didn't need any interruptions later. 

 

He was also hard. So hard it was almost painful. Waiting for her was becoming increasingly difficult as the time passed. He cracks open another Redcliffe Vintage whiskey bottle from the gift basket King Alistair sent him with a note to ‘loosen up’. _That snarky little shit._

 

Harlow was still in an important diplomatic meeting with the king that Cullen decided to abruptly remove himself from, much to the displeasure of Josephine and Leliana, who were also attending.The Commander’s temptation to just pluck Harlow from her _mandatory_ meeting with King Alistair and his nobility prick squad and sling her over his shoulder like he was Avvar was almost too great to resist. But no, she will come to him, she always does. 

 

Earlier in the day Cullen noticed how Alistair was fixated on just looking only at her and ignored everyone else, including him. “I'm the commander of the fucking Inquisition damn it,” he mutters and takes another swig. The king was taking any available chance to scan her shapely figure, stand so inappropriately close so he could brush against her ass, kiss her hand one too many times, even not so subtly whispering things in her ear. He also noticed that she was enjoying it a little too much…even flirting back openly. Jealousy was brimming to the surface and his tight grip almost crushed his glass of whiskey just thinking about it.She was _his_ and he intended to remind her tonight. Even if it was in front of the king.

 

Still feeling the tail end of his lyruim withdrawal headache, he sighs as he runs a gloved hand through his neatly styled hair and pours himself another drink.

 

He knows he shouldn’t be jealous, Harlow loved him in every sense of the word and he felt the same about her. Their relationship had been blossoming since that night at the tavern and they grew inseparable afterwards. Alistair and Cullen did have a history, they considered each other friends of the sort. They didn't always see eye to eye, but friends were hard to come by. But now Alistair seemed fixated on _his_ woman. He also knew Alistair had a tryst with her back when he was a warden. He came across that information reading over Leliana's reports on Harlow when she was first made Inquisitor. Remembering that didn’t help quell Cullen's hazy mind and the thought of Harlow on her knees servicing Alistair, moaning his name, swallowing his seed and loving it... If that's what she wanted once more, he'd determine how and when. He was her commander after all. 

 

“Fuck!” Growing impatient he growls and throws the empty glass against the wall. He runs his gloved hand through his golden locks again making his hair look more unruly. _What is taking her so long, did they run off to be alone? Am I the fool?! Why would such a lovely creature as her just want one man?_ He mentally scolded himself until he heard the loud creak of the main door to his office. 

 

Moonlight pours in illuminating the shadowy figure as Harlow slips in the door still wearing her scandalously tight azure royal sea silk gown.The fabric accentuating her curves, with a neckline leaving little to the imagination, dipping down to her navel. He’s surprised her buxom breasts didn't fall out once during the meeting. 

 

_Another gift from the king._

 

Remaining silent, he narrows his honey eyes at her, taking a swig directly from the bottle and stands. His erection very present in her line of view as he notices her eyes drift down and she cocks a brow. Though angry at the situation, his heart skipped a beat when he laid eyes upon her. Harlow steps forward and closes the door only to bathed in candlelight, her raven locks cascading down her back catching the light perfectly and lux fabric shimmering, giving her an ethereal appearance as if she was sent from the maker himself just for him…and those eyes. He lost himself for a moment gazing into those enchanting magenta eyes. 

 

“Love…is everything ok? I heard glass breaking!” Harlow asks knowing full well he was miffed. She tries to make her way over to his desk where he was standing, but he held his hand out to stop her and slowly walked over to her. 

 

“Why did you leave the meeting? Alistair noticed and concluded the meeting so I could see—“

 

He stops about an arms-length from her, “All _he_ wants is his royal cock inside of you,” he replies curtly. 

 

Her eyes widen at the statement rendering her speechless. “C-Cullen! That's not fair.”

 

He steps forward and grabs her tiny wrists, backing her into the door. “You know what isn't fair?” He presses himself against her, his feather cloak enveloping her as she feels his cold steel armor and rivets digging into her flesh making her yelp.  

 

“W-what's that Cullen?” she stammers out. 

 

He rolls his hips against her, cock pressing against her stomach and she could feel the heat coming from him, along with his massive hardness felt even through the thick fabric of his pants. She knows what wants and he wants it now. This possessive side of Cullen makes her mind and body ache for him as she feels her wetness coat her inner thighs. 

 

“That I didn't fuck you on the table right in front of his _Royal Highnes_ s! Maybe he'd like to watch me properly claim you,” he snarls.

 

She sucks in a breath at his admission. She knows she must appease him, she always wants to please her commander. “Is that what you want Cullen?” She shakes a hand free from his grasp, “You want to fuck me and seed me?” She lowers her hand and palms his cock through his trousers. 

 

He grabs her by the back of her head, fisting her hair, backing her against the cold door and crushing her lips against his, smearing her lipstick. He bites at her lower lip desperately seeking access to shove his tongue deep in her mouth.Moaning at his feverish display, she squeezes her thighs together, the ache becoming stronger. His kisses becoming more aggressive and exploring hands grab her breasts until he feels her quickly hardening nipples, pinching them hard through her dress.Cullen finally breaks the kiss, leaving her lips swollen, her hair a tousled mess and her mouth gasping for air. His scarred lip turns up into a devious half grin as he runs his gloved fingers along the deep v of her gown until he reached the seam and rips it open leaving her naked as the torn fabric pools at her feet. 

 

“Cullen!! W-what the fu—“

 

“Shhh,” he puts a finger to her lips 

 

“Much better,” he muses “Now take my armor off…slowly.”

 

“Yes my commander.” She obliges quickly. One of her favorite things to do was strip him of his trappings to reveal his nicely tall, statuesque body, taut muscles, golden battle-scarred skin from years of fighting. He stood there smirking while she slowly took piece by piece off, neatly stacking as she went. When she took a glove off, he used that exposed hand to slide down her body and use two fingers to stroke the length of her wet slit, applying pressure to her clit while she tried to finish undressing him. She bit her lip trying to stifle a moan. 

 

“Spread your feet apart.” Cullen removes his fingers from between her legs temporarily to spit on them and quickly slaps her clit with an open palm. Harlow cries out loudly and loses all focus pressing her forehead into his now bare chest. 

 

“Mmmmaker!” 

 

He whispers in her ear, “Having trouble concentrating my love?” and goes back to stroking her nub pinching it with two fingers, eliciting louder, more breathy moans.  

 

“Yyesss,” she manages to breathe out.

 

He brushes his lips against her ear, “Good, although I do have something for you when you complete your task. Finish undressing me to find out what that is.”

 

She gets on her knees to undress his lower half, rushing now, ignoring his instructions to go slow. She's desperately aching to be fucked. Undoing his boots, belt and finally his trousers, she looks up with half-lidded eyes and rakes her teeth against her kiss-swollen lip while she thumbs at his waistband. He nods and she slowly pulls it down, revealing his magnificent cock. Harlow’s eyes widen and she sharply inhales when she is faced with a large glowing golden ring at the base of his thick shaft etched with Denerim’s crest.  

 

_Yet another gift from the King._

 

“It's enchanted…and I'm going to wreck that tight little cunt of yours,” he growls. “The king himself will be stroking his cock at the sounds of your screams tonight…Now hold still.” He binds her wrists behind her back with the ribbon from the king’s gift basket. 

 

Not being able to hold back anymore with his tempting length in her face, she asks in her sweetest voice, “May I suck your cock, my _commander_?” 

 

Cullen’s head swims when that tiny little voice pleads for his sizable dick in her warm mouth. “You may, and you will take it all like a good little mage.”  

 

Instinctively she opens her mouth wide to ready herself for his size. He uses the head of his cock to trace around her lips and reaches down to grab a handful of wavy hair pulling her lustful gaze to his once more. 

 

“Spit on my cock.”

 

Her breath quickens, heart pounding with excitement, her eyes silently begging him to ravage her.  

“Yes my commander.” 

Her gaze skims back down to his cock. Sticking out her tongue, Harlow drips saliva down on the swollen crown to his pleasure, the sensation making him briefly close his eyes and sigh. 

 

“Yes, my love…that's it.” Cullen pushes his glistening length past her lipstick-smeared lips slowly. 

“Fuck,” he says, his voice low and gruff. “That's it, take my big cock like an obedient little mage.”

 

Keeping her head still, he sets a steady pace, reaching further down her throat with each roll of his hips. He continues for some time as he curses under his breath and Harlow starts to moan and make extra loud slurping noises to spur him on. He keeps pushing his cock in further until her lips touched the enchanted ring, which was glowing brighter and holding her there until saliva ran down her chin. If not for the ring delaying his orgasm, he would have come right down her throat at the sight. He hears the door creak open and lets go of Harlow’s hair so she can catch her breath when she began to gag. He looks to Alistair, narrowing his eyes at him.

 

Alistair had been rock hard most of the day, but the display in front of him made him lose his resolve as he began to rub himself through his velvet trousers.

 

“Looks like the king wants to finish his meeting after all.” Cullen’s voice was low and possessive. “You'll have to wait, your highnessbecause I don't intend on stopping any time soon _._ ” 

 

 Making quick work of his belt and trousers, Alistair leans against an adjacent wall. His breaches are already at his knees and he’s slowly stroking his long cock. 

 

“A-Alistair?! But how—“

 

“Yes, Inquisitor, I am here.” Alistair’s voice is lusty and he’s now stroking himself faster. “We're going to have some fun tonight.”

 

“Did Cullen tell you to come—”

 

She goes to turn around, but Cullen holds her in place, unbinds her wrists and lifts her onto his lap as he sits back on the chair. 

“I need to be inside you.” 

Looking deeply into her eyes, he slowly pushes her down onto him until hilted. Her eyes close and she mewls softly while he lets her adjust to his girth. After the moment passes, he slides his hands up her body to cup her breasts as he guides himself in and out of her with hard snaps of his hips as the ring emanates a small pulse of energy as it brushes her clit.

 

“ _Maker yes,”_ she cries out. “Please don't stop, my commander!”  

 

She sighs and whimpers while Cullen grunts like a beast with every thrust when she bounces on his length. 

 

“You may be the leader of the Inquisition… _fuck…._ but… you…are… _my_ little mage whore. Isn’t that right?” 

 

“YES, COMMANDER!!” She screams as she surrenders to his brutal pace. 

 

Alistair moans louder and Cullen stops to stand up while still buried inside of her and lays her horizontally on the desk so her head slightly hangs over the edge. Cullen begins a slow pace and grabs her ass for better grip, pulling out to the tip, then snapping his hips into her, the cock ring giving her sweet, torturous pleasure. Her wanton moans are making him delirious and he thanks the maker for his longevity right now. 

 

“I…really need to come Cullen… _please._ ” Her desperation becoming very evident. 

 

Cullen chuckles. Replying with a mock sympathetic voice, “Oh does my little mage want to _come_?” He whispers in her ear while looking at Alistair again, “I'm afraid I can't let you do that right now. Is that understood?” 

 

Harlow whines in protest, but he yanks her head back exposing her neck to him. “What was that?”

 

She's trembling with want while he's now shallowly thrusting, showing her drenched pussy off to the royal guest in the room. 

 

Silence. 

 

He takes the hand in her hair and strikes her plump ass cheek reprimanding her _hard_. 

 

“Cullen!!!” She yelps. “Mmn.”

 

He strikes the same cheek again hard enough to make her cry out louder and body shudder. 

 

“You shall address me properly or I shall get the belt,” he growls. “Now…I’ll say again, is that _understood?”_

 

“Mmmm yes!! Yes, commander!”

 

He rubs the reddened flesh. “That's much better.”

 

The two men exchange glances and Cullen begins to fuck her too hard again while she has an upside down view of Alistair removing the rest of his clothing and walking towards her slowly, hard mast back in his hand. 

 

“Fuck Cullen yeessss!! Right _there.”_

 

Harlow is in the throes of pleasure bordering on screams, her large breasts bouncing and body lurching forward while Cullen looms over her gripping her hips so hard it will definitely leave bruises.He drives himself into her wetness over and over with skilled precision as the unmistakable sound of flesh on flesh fills the room, their bodies both covered in a thin sheen of sweat, Cullen murmuring praises on how tight she and how fantastic she can take his cock. She feels herself getting close once more. 

 

She almost tumbles over the edge of coming when Cullen abruptly pulls out of her once more sensing her mana levels rise and she almost weeps from the frustration. 

 

“Now, now my love…we can't have you come just yet, don’t you want to finish your meeting with the king?” 

 

As she's still lying on the desk, Alistair hovers by her, cradles her head backward angles his himself just right so his cock is resting on her slightly parted lips. 

 

“Do you want to taste me?”

 

She looks at him with her pupils blown wide with desire and drags her tongue from his shaft to the swollen purple tip and he moans in response. 

 

 “Yes, my king… _please._ ”

 

Alistair chuckles. “That's exactly what I wanted to hear.”

 

He leans down and shallowly dips his cock in her mouth testing how far she can take his thick cock at this angle. “Maker, Harlow you are too fucking good at this.” 

 

Meanwhile, Cullen was on the other side of her stroking himself at the sight of Harlow's muffled moans with a cock disappearing in her mouth. He takes the cock ring off and resumes fucking her with force so that each thrust pushes her mouth into the king’s spit slick length. They all needed to come and soon.

 

After a few more moments, Cullen’s hips stutter and with a loud roar he comes hard, his seed pulsing deep inside her depths. The moaning from Harlow vibrating around Alistair’s cock also pushes him over the edge and comes down her throat with a slew of praises. She swallowed all of his seed, releasing herself from his cock with a lewd pop. 

 

The air still heavy with sex, both men withdraw from Harlow, who was still so wet and wanting and so desperate she would do anything for release at this point. Both men still panting but knew one thing is left to do, get her off. 

 

“Would you like to taste my inquisitor's sweet little cunt your _majesty_?” His voice laced with contempt for his title. 

 

In any other circumstance, he would’ve punched Cullen in his smug fucking face and knock him down a peg, but this was a _very_ different situation. Alistair wanted Harlow bad. He knew her cunt was still filled with the commander’s seed, but he did not give a shit, _he_ wanted the opportunity to make _her_ come.  

 

“You needn't ask twice commander.” He strokes his beard and walks over, extending his hand to her. She grabs it and hops off the desk and he leans in to nip at her ear and growls, “I'm going to eat you up.” He claims her mouth in a fevered kiss while his strong arms embraced her. Breaking the kiss after both of them were left breathless. “Now have a seat, Harlow.”

 

“Mmmm, if it pleases the king, _please_ allow me to come, I-I will go mad if I don't...” putting on her innocent voice again, locking her gaze to his. She keeps her hands busy by touching his cheek, feeling his short beard while humming in approval, continuing them down his well-groomed chest, admiring his fit body. Admiring too much because Cullen gives her a sharp tug on her hair, brushing his lips against her ear. “Remember who you belong to, my love,” he growls. 

 

“ _Always_ …my commander.”

 

Alistair brushes the hair matted from her face and runs a thumb against her kiss-swollen lips as she licks the pad of his digit, earning a smirk from him. 

 

Cullen sits down on his chair bringing Harlow down with him seating her in front of him so his back is flush against her chest. Alistair kneels before Harlow as Cullen spreads her legs open wide. 

 

His eyes trained on hers, Alistair puts hands on each ankle and slowly runs his hands up her olive skinned legs until he skims her past her center to cup her ass, shifting her closer for a better angle. Returning his hands to her sopping wet center, he takes one finger and traces a line from her opening to her clit, making her shiver and moan. 

 

“You are wound up so tight my little Inquisitor.” He leans in right above her glistening pussy. His mouth descended onto her and he gave one long lick with the flat of his tongue and she lifted her hips up to meet his tongue trying to get relief, but Cullen kept her still. 

 

“Ah, ah, my naughty little mage, the king must do it himself,” he chided reaching for her hard nipples and pinching them. 

 

“Oh fuck yes, uhh A-Aaalistair!” Harlow screams out and moans broken sentences, so very turned on by the two thick fingers pumping and curling as deep as his fingers reached while his long tongue made circles around her hardened nub. She was getting ever so close.

 

Leaning her head back to rest on Cullen's shoulder he whispers depraved things in her ear, and he snakes a hand to her throat and squeezes lightly. His heavy breathing in her ear, telling her how much of an obedient little whore she is and how he will fuck her in her tight ass tomorrow was catapulting her pleasure to new and enjoyable heights. Alistair now had 3 fingers pumping while applying suction to her clit and her body begins to tense. 

 

“You like how the king tastes your wet cunt with my seed inside? He feasts upon you like a starved man…I want you to come all over his face,” his voice just above a deep growl. “Can you do that for me my little mage?”

 

“Y-yeess!”

 

He pinches a nipple and pulls, eliciting a loud hiss from her. “Did you forget whom you are addressing?”

 

“Yes, commander… I-I'm gonna come!!” Harlow whimpers barely able to get the words out when she came. 

 

With moans that could tear open the veil, Cullen tightened the grip on her neck when she came as he whispered, “That's my dirty little mage, fuck you are so amazing.”Her mark started to glow and her hands sparked with magic as she bucked her hips, grinding her soaking cunt on Alistair’s eager mouth and he stayed put lapping at her juices until she couldn't take any more stimulation. After she was fully sated, Alistair helps Harlow up and rubs her face with the backs of his fingers and says very sincerely, “Thank you” and gives her a soft, lingering kiss. 

***

While everyone was redressing to depart to their rooms, there was two loud bangs on the door and it flies open. 

 

“C-c-Commander Cullen?! I heard screaming and things breaking, is everything ok?”

 

Cullen gave the scout such a deathly scowl at the untimely guest that he swore he pissed himself. 

 

“JIM….GET THE FUCK OUT!” Cullen roars. “Be in here at dawn tomorrow, we’ll discuss your nosiness. Perhaps a trip to the Hissing Wastes is in order.” 

 

“Y-y-yes Commander!” Scout Jim turned on his heel and ran out of the room with purpose with noises that resembled crying.

 

“Maker that little shit is annoying,” Alistair chuckles. “Well _Commander,”_ returning the contempt Cullen gave him earlier. “It is time for me to have some cheese and go to sleep.We have to finish the real meeting bright and early. Enjoy your special ring.” He chuckles some more, dips his head and winks at Harlow and leaves. 

 

“So fucking smug,” Cullen mutters, but he brushed it off and scooped Harlow in his arms. “Let's attempt a bath and then sleep…but no promises, I may not be able to keep my hands off you, minx.”

 

Harlow's heart skips a beat at his affection and desire towards her. “Bring the ring, my commander.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read! Kudos and comments seriously make my day :D Also feel free to share with your friends!! 
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr! Chat it up with me on there: [Sotocakes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sotocakes)


End file.
